


Mirari's Mind Magic

by Spellbinding



Category: Cute Demon Crashers!
Genre: F/F, Magic, Partial Mind Control, Sex Magic, Smut, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spellbinding/pseuds/Spellbinding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire asks Mirari to use a bit of magic to help her loosen up and try new things in the bedroom. Mirari happily obliges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirari's Mind Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Submission for CDC Contest

Claire and Mirari had been lovers for a while. Since the events of her break, the two of them had gone on multiple dates, and had many wonderful, fun nights together. Claire's parents were out of town again, and it was a perfect opportunity for them to spend more time together. Claire entered the living room with a smile, turning to a nervous grin as she looked at her cute succubus girlfriend on the couch, laying back and undisguised in her revealing outfit. Mirari met her gaze and gave her usual reassuring smile and wink, causing Claire to blush intensely. "Nice to see you, hon." she remarked, her sweet voice ringing in Claire's ears. "N-Nice to see you too, Mirari..." The succubus shifted herself, Claire plopping down on the couch next to her. In an instant, Mirari had her arm around Claire's shoulder and her lips on her cheek. She always knew how to make Claire feel loved and weak, in a good way.

  
"So, what's on your mind, dear?" she asked, giving her an inquisitive look. Claire pulled her own arms close to her body, shoulders waving up and down, getting comfortable in Mirari's hold. "Well...you, mostly..." she replied quietly, blushing as she said it, immediately feeling her heartbeat quicken. Mirari giggled in response. "B-but not, uh, not just that!" Claire stammered out, hurriedly. With a soft giggle, Mirari whispered to her, "What is it, then...? Tell me, I'm interested..." Claire looked down and let out a deep breath before continuing.

  
"Well...what I was wondering about, was, uh..." She blushed brighter, struggling to get it out. "Don't...don't sex demons have, like...some kind of sex or love magic they can...erm...use to...make it easier?" She hoped the question wouldn't offend Mirari or be inappropriate. But it was a thought she'd been interested in. The idea of it had a sort of appeal to Claire...a way to magically lessen her nervousness in the bedroom, to loosen up and be more open.

  
Mirari gave a gentle soft smile in response. Then, after a moment of slightly awkward silence, she replied. "Welllll...generally, that's just a result of being experienced, hun. Knowing a lot about how to act and what to do over...a long time...it makes it seem that way." Claire hung her head a bit, and gave a disappointed, "Oh..." Then Mirari gave a wink. "However... I may know a bit of magic that does what you're looking for...if you're comfortable with it, darling." Claire perked up. Mirari gave a mischievous grin. "This magic's a bit of a secret though...so don't go telling about it, alright sweetie?" Claire nodded. Of course she wouldn't tell anyone. She didn't think many would believe her stories about succubi, incubi, and magic being real, and the three incubi she knew... well, she wasn't exactly intent on telling them all about her and Mirari's sex life. Seeing her approval, the succubus gave an affirming nod and got up. "Let's do this in the bedroom then, shall we?"

  
Within the privacy of Claire's room, Claire sat on her bed, cross legged in front of the lovely succubus. "Ready, dear? I'll try not to have you do anything you're uncomfortable with..." Claire nodded once more. "I-I'm ready, Mirari... use your magic!" Mirari made a few gestures, and mumbled under her breath. Pink energy swirled around her fingers. "Now, just relax for a moment..." she spoke as she placed a finger right on Claire's forehead. She let out another deep breath, smiling at Mirari. Mirari smiled back and traced a heart shape on her forehead. "There...done. How do you feel, sweetie?"

  
"Mmm... feels nice... but maybe that's just being with you..." She giggled. Claire stared at Mirari and felt heat rising within her...her heart beating faster...pink hearts glowed in her eyes, signifying the spell on her, and her vision seemed to be in a haze, unable to focus on anything but Mirari... "Wow...you look just...incredible..." Mirari gave her a grin. "How about you get comfy, hon? You can take off some of those clothes if you like..." Claire nodded eagerly. "Yes Mir...Mirari..." She shook her head. She wasn't sure what she was going to say there, but she agreed that she should definitely strip down, of course she should for Mirari...she got up, pulling off her clothes without hesitation, happily exposing her full body for the succubus. "How do I look?" She asked, hoping for her approval.

  
"You look wonderful as always, darling..." Claire felt a thrill at her words. Her skin tingled from Mirari's compliments. "I bet you'll look even cuter if you make a sexy pose! Show off that cute body of yours!" Mirari grinned and winked. "Of course!" Claire smiled proudly, bending over slightly, sticking out her rear and chest to give her girlfriend a good view of both, hands behind her head. Claire better understood the effect of the spell now. Normally, she'd be hesitant to do something like this...she'd feel too embarrassed, too nervous, her self-confidence would waver...but that didn't mean she didn't want to do something playful like this with her lover. With the magic on her mind now, she could! All her worries felt as though they were massaged from her brain, with an intense focus on pleasing Mirari, without a bit of shame...she loved the feeling, it was so freeing!

  
"Does this please you, Mi...Mirari?" She stumbled over the word again. The thought faded, feeling unimportant in comparison to her love. Mirari nodded eagerly. "Mhm! Mhm! You look so incredible!" Claire was happy to hear her praise. Mirari gave another devilish grin. "Lemme get a good look at your adorable butt, now..." Mirari asked, biting her lip. Claire felt all too happy to. She turned and placed her hands on her knees, wiggling her rear in front of the succubus enticingly, the magic letting her inhibitions loose. She looked over her shoulder. "Can't take your eyes off this cute booty, can you?" The words just came out of her mouth, playfully teasing her girlfriend without restraint, thinking only of her desire. Mirari replied with a grab on Claire's rear and a "You know I can't!" with a small chuckle.

  
She moaned in her grip. Her butt felt so sensitive to Mirari's touch! It felt as though her lover's hands just belonged there, as though her bottom was always meant for Mirari's hands... It felt so good! Mirari pulled her hand back. "Hmhm... Do you want to eat Mirari out, dear?" She asked in a matter-of-fact tone. Claire was extremely excited to! "Yes! Please!" She said, turning around, a dreamy grin on her. Mirari giggled, spreading her legs apart. Claire's eyes widened, taking in the succubus's perfect looking hips, and the taunting panties beneath the pink skirt. "Just kneel down, or lie down if that's more comfortable... just take off the underwear for now." Claire submissively kneeled in front of her, Mirari's legs dangling over the edge of the bed, and pulled down the pink underwear like an object of worship.

  
Claire felt enthralled as she looked at her entrance, the pink heart over it, pulling her vision in. It seemed inescapable how much she desired it. Her head slid between her comfortable hips, and she closed her eyes as she placed her lips upon Mirari. A quiet, sweet sound came from the succubus's lips, and Claire was invigorated by it. Her tongue hungrily lapped at Mirari's slit, her thoughts on nothing else but pleasing Mirari. Mirari closed her eyes, placing a hand on her lover's head, caressing her hair as she moved her to get more pleasure. She was definitely enjoying Claire's spellbound behavior, happy to let her love's desires take flight. She moaned loudly, encouraging deeper licking, brushing over the clit of the sex demon.

  
With a joyful cry, Mirari reached a climax, releasing into Claire's mouth. Claire already enjoyed the little tastes of Mirari she had gotten, but to her enchanted mind, the nectar tasted wonderful and sweet. She lapped it all up eagerly, swallowing. Mirari tapped on her head, and she looked up at her wonderful girlfriend, affection and desire overwhelming her thoughts. "How are you enjoying my love magic so far, hun?" She asked, gently. Claire grinned, wiping her mouth. "It feels incredible! I'm having so much fun with you, Mirari..." The succubus winked and gave her a beckoning motion. "Good to hear, cutie. Now, come up here with me. Let's have more fun, okay?"

  
Claire leapt up with delight, laughing as she jumped onto Mirari, taking her by surprise. She was over her on the bed, and couldn't get enough of her lovely face, her soft breasts peeking from the tantalizing outfit the succubus wore. She felt paralyzed with anticipation, awaiting Mirari's next request. She would gladly do anything for her. Smirking, Mirari lifted her top up and off of her body, leaving her chest exposed. Understanding the signal, unable to help herself, Claire placed her mouth onto her breast, her hand darting to the other. It felt nice and squishy under her lips and fingers. At the same time, Claire's hand went between her legs, pressing and prodding at her slick entrance, causing Claire to shiver with pleasure.

  
The pleased sounds from Mirari encouraged Claire to keep going, licking at the tip, her lust seemingly without limits. Her sexual satisfaction increased as Mirari's fingers went in and out of her. A thumb pressed on her clit elicited a great groan against Mirari's skin, her eyes becoming unfocused. Unable to pull herself away from the task of sucking at Mirari's boobs, she instead motioned that Mirari should continue and let her reach climax.

  
White lights clouded Claire's sight as she released, crying out Mirari's name with all the desire she could muster, her head arching back off the soft breast. Panting, Mirari let her ride out the rest, a gentle smile on her face. "That enough for you?" She asked, knowing that hitting orgasm with a sex demon would drain energy. However, the spell on Claire left her feeling energetic. She knew she couldn't waste this opportunity, this was a chance to enjoy herself more than normal! "N-no, keep going, Mirari..." She grinned at her succubus lover, sweating, ready for more.

  
Mirari was taken aback momentarily, but since Claire was willing and seemed to have energy to spare, she gave a smile and a nod and pulled her into a kiss. Claire returned it with lots of passion, her hands running up and down Mirari's sides wildly. Mirari raised an eyebrow, an impish grin on her face. "Well then...do you think a 69 would work, dear?" Claire nodded eagerly. Normally it seemed so dirty, but she was fine with being extremely lewd now.

  
Sliding down the remainder of Mirari's outfit, she positioned herself above her lover's delectable slit again. Mirari blushed and smiled as she looked up at Claire's wet entrance and round rear. Claire lowered her body down, and Mirari happily nuzzled her face in the soft warm skin, her mouth vigorously working at her partner, while Claire teased the entrance with her tongue. As Mirari went in deeper, so did Claire, mirroring each other, gasping in erotic enjoyment. Claire gave a small moan and wiggled her hips to indicate that she was near climax again, and could sense Mirari was at the same point. Together, they felt blissful release through their bodies, energy going to Mirari. Letting each other calm down, Claire rolled off of Mirari, panting happily.

  
With a sharp toothed grin and a snap of her fingers, Mirari released Claire from the spell. Her eyes went back to their normal state, as did her mind. With a embarrassed smile, she blushed and covered her face. "Did you enjoy that, sweetie?" Mirari giggled. Claire held her hands over her face, in disbelief of how naughty she could be with her mind unfettered, but she still nodded. She was pleased with the experience. Mirari gave a small kiss on top of her head. "Night, cutie. Rest well!" Claire's face cooled down as she drifted off, drained of energy, her body and mind well sated, and, as ever, deeply in love with her bewitching succubus girlfriend.


End file.
